Issei's Encounters
by Ranran-Ren
Summary: A Random Lemon Idea I have. Thought I'd give it a shot. Smut so Rated-M. Issei will be paired with any in DxD or outside the series.


**_Fufufufu~_**

* * *

 ** _Council Room Disorder_**

"How... did we... end up like this...?"

"Who -ah- cares! Just... keep -ooh- fucking me... Hyoudou!"

Issei Hyoudou had no idea how he ended up in the Student Council's office of Kuoh Academy, pinning a petite girl with violet eyes and disheveled bob cut hair against a wall, furiously pounding into her tight, warm snatch as she chanted his name and dug her names into his back. His arms hooked under her legs, hold her up as he peppered her smooth, soft neck with kisses and hickeys.

All Issei remembered before finding himself in this -heavenly- position was delivering Sona's prize for winning the Tennis match between her and Rias, things had turned out different from what he expected, on both accounts. He was sure his Master would win the match with a certain trick of hers, but Sona and Tsubaki had found a way to pull through and dominate the rest of the game, winning in the end.

The prize Sona had been promised for winning lay on the ground next to the partially opened door, completely forgotten as Sona and Issei had sex.

"Hm?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise as Sona suddenly moved her hands to his cheeks and pulled his face into a rough, passionate kiss. One of her slender hands moved to the back of his head, gripping at his fluffy brown hair as she closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. Issei's eyes slowly closed from their surprise, enjoying the velvety feel of her lips against his. He became adventures and slipped his tongue out and across her pink lips, finding them to taste like cherries. He was surprised was again when Sona slipped her own tongue out and began to swirl it with his in a dance of carnal pleasure.

The smaller devils body jerked with each thrust Issei made, her B -borderline C- cup breasts bouncing up and down in time with each one. They weren't as big as Rias's, or Akeno's, but Issei loved the feel of her soft mounds against his uncovered chest nonetheless, repressing a shiver ever time her hard nubs brushed against his skin. He raised a hand, making Sona wrap her left leg around his waist for support as he reached up and grasped one of her lovely orbs.

This was heaven, Issei was sure of it. Here he was, fucking one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in her own office.

Without begin yelled at!

Sona groaned as she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting her and her unlikely lovers tongues as she leaned back, her glasses crooked as they desperately tried to stay on her nose from the pounding Issei was giving her. She had no idea why she was doing this, but she could care less! It didn't matter how much her Thoughts were screaming at her that this was wrong, it just felt so _right._

 _"Desk..."_ The High-class Devil panted out in a voice that turned Issei on more, it was filled with need, want and lust, all for him! Sona tilted her head to her office desk. "Bend me over... my desk... and pound me!" Issei grinned in excitement, quickly moving his hand back to her leg so he could carry Rias's rival over to her desk for more kinky fun. Sona saying such dirty things was making Issei all the more rearing to go.

He never knew Sona Sitri was such the pervert.

"Ah!" Sona gasped out as she was forcefully pushed onto her desk, hands landing on the cold wood oak of the surface and her ass propped out. "To rough!" She shouted as Issei suddenly thrust inside her tight snatch without warning. He leaned over her back as she clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in the shouts, afraid of someone hearing her down the hall.

Issei gripped her slim hips and pulled her against him as he thrusts, eyes shut tight in pure bliss. "Y-You're so tight! It f-feels amazing S-Sona-senpai!" He stated. Sona's face flushed more at his words, and her arousal rose. She assumed that Issei had already slept with Rias, so hearing that from him was oddly pleasing.

She never knew sex could feel this _good._ More then once has she pleasured herself to relieve stress from problems and after battles, but to think that having someone else pleasure her would feel so much better was unbelievable!

 _Ah... I'll do this... when I'm -Ooh!- Married!_ She thought as she chipped the wood of her desk, making it crack under the pressure she was applying with her hands. Issei's rough pounding was also pushing the desk to its limits. Sona, who had never experienced sex before, felt excited at the thought of having sex with her future husband, whoever he may be. _I may have to_ "AH!" _-rethink how I find my husband!_ She wanted to feel this every day! And she was thinking of just the person for the job

Issei was completely oblivious to Sona's thoughts as he fought of his climax, the way Sona's warm and wet walls clamped down on his throbbing member was making it very difficult. "I-I'm about to Cum!" He shouted, making Sona's eyes widen, her rationality breaking through for a moment.

"N-Not inside! Y-You'll get me pregnant!" She tried to push him out, but part of her body betrayed her as her pussy walls forcefully tightened, her instincts as a devil excited at the prospect of bearing the child of a person who held the Red Dragon Emperor in them. The chances of getting pregnant from someone with a Longinus Gear alone were high!

Issei ignored her, to lost in his own pleasure. "H-Here it comes!" He roared, thrusting one final time, his hot and thick come bursting out and painting Sona's insides white. He reached his arms around her and gripped her tits tightly as he did so Sona shouted out, tongue flying from her mouth and eyes shot open in shock and pleasure.

"N-Nooooo~!" She protested, despite the feeling. She could feel Issei's seed filling her womb, to the point it was gushing out. White creamy liquid flowed from the Sitri heiresses snatch, along with her own love juices, having had her own orgasm without realizing it. "I-I'll definitely get pregnant~" Her voice betrayed how she felt. Issei was still coming down from his own high, and didn't hear her.

"W-Wow..." He panted, laying on top fo Sona as she slumped over her desk. He was still in shock from having sex with _Sona Sitri,_ of all people, let alone giving her his first time. The fact that he was able to cum inside the beautiful Devil was also a shocker, but a bonus in his book. "H-How did I... get so lucky~?" He asked with a stupid smile, pulling Sona closer to him as they fell to the floor.

"Hmmm~" Was all Sona could say, her glasses off her face, having slipped off on the desk from Issei's final thrust. Blindly she cuddled against the boy, her senses to shot to register what she was doing. Issei took it as a gesture to continue holding her, so with a smile he did so, resting his head on his new favorite pillows.

Neither of them noticed the single violet eye behind a pair of glasses staring into the room from the cracked doorway in shock.

"W-What was that?" Tsubaki Shinra muttered to herself as she rubbed her thighs together, having become hot from watching her master and Rias's only pawn have sex in the Council office. "S-Sona..." She whispered, the heat between her legs growing from just saying the name of her master, the dark haired young woman quickly shut the door and rushed off. She needed to relieve some stress of her own!

* * *

 _ORC Council Room_

 _Where did I put that box!_ Rias Gremory mentally shouted as she frantically looked around the room for a box that had a special delivery from the Underworld for her. She was panicking, hoping no one else had found the box she had placed on her desk and taken it. _What is inside could lead to a very bad situation if they let it out in the school!_ She thought, scenario after scenario playing her head of what such a thing in that box could do to a bunch of young adults in school.

"Looking for something, Bouchou~?" A melodious voice asked making Rias jump and turn around. She released a breathe of relief when she saw it was only Akeno, wearing a very amused smile. "Ara, you looked nervous, something the matter?" She asked again.

"Have you seen the box that was on my desk?" The redhead asked quickly, making Akeno blink in surprise. Not once had she ever seen her long time friend this panicked about something.

"Hmm..." The dark haired beauty brought a finger up to her lip in thought, remembering seeing such a box sitting on Rias's desk. "Now that I think about it, I saw Ise-kun take it. I thought it was the prize you promised Sona so I let him take it." Akeno felt actual worry when she saw Rias pale.

"We need to get to Issei, NOW!" Rias shouted, bolting out the club door with her Queen following after a moment of shock.

* * *

 _ **This is... Merely a test, to see how well I write lemons. I'm not sure if I did good or not, but I know I'm not as good as most lemon writers out there, but I decided to see what I could make.**_

 _ **I chose Sona and Issei because, well, it's possibly my favorite pairing. There's so much possibility with him and Her, along with every girl in Sona's Peerage.**_

 _ **Also fuck Saji, he's boring.**_

 _ **Anyway, what do you think? Room for improvement? Possible continuation?**_

 _ **Oh, and for those who are waiting for Highschool DxD: New! to be updated, you'll be waiting a bit longer. I have some of the next chapter done, but I don't know what I want to do with the series. Like, where I want to go with it, that's what's taking it so long. It's hard to decide what I want the story to be.**_

 _ **BUT! Here's a bit of what I have.**_

* * *

"Issei!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Murayama-chan, Katase-chan."

Murayama and Katase pouted as they caught up with their only male friend, placing themselves on either side of the Hyoudou as they joined him in walking to school. It was not unusually to see the three students head to school together. Over the past few days they had quickly grown used to the company of another, a relationship only possible thanks to Issei's new found control over himself.

"This is the third time you've started walking to school without us Issei-kun!" Murayama pointed out with narrowed eyes, letting Issei know she was upset. He flinched back, knowing what an upset Murayama could do. Even with knowing that Devil's existed, he found that a pissed off woman was the scariest thing in any world. "What gives? Is something the matter?"

"Did... did we do something?" Katase asked, a nervous and worried look on her face. Seeing such a cute girl almost fearful because of something he did, Issei quickly shook his head.

"N-No! Not at all!" He denied, not wanting his new friends to think he didn't like them. It was the farthest thing from the truth after all. "I-I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all..." The melancholy air returned to the brown haired male, something that neither of the two girls missed.

"What about?" The tallest of the two girls asked, leaning over a bit as she walked to get a better look at Issei, inadvertently making her breasts jiggle and sway in the smallest of ways, making it very hard for Issei not to stare at them. Unfortunately his eyes most of betrayed him as the brunette blushed and leaned back up, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Issei and accusing look, but held a teasing grin on her lips. "Issei! You perv~!" She mockingly said, her voice anything but angry.

It confused Issei how she didn't get upset and beat him like she did every other boy who dared gaze at her lovely chest. Murayama was so vicious when she caught one of the other guys looking at her, but whenever he would slip up all she would do was tease him and act as if it was a game. Maybe it was, and she wanted to break him? Or was she simply odd in that way?

He didn't know.

Girl's were strange.

It brought another lesson to mind...

 _Lesson #15: Never try to understand us women, you'll never figure us out!_

That one was more of a warning then a lesson, he realized.

Katase just giggled at the byplay and joined in, teasing Issei and enjoying the reactions she and her best friend could get out of their only male friend. All thoughts of their previous conversation forgotten for fun.


End file.
